Adventuring Leveling Guide
Back to Main Page Previous Adventuring 101 Next Classes Overview Vanguard is an open world where often the next thing to do is often dependent on the playing style of the player. Are you a tank, healer, supporter, or damage dealer? Do you prefer group or solo play? Generally, if you run out of things to do in a given area, try finding a Riftkeeper. They will suggest places to go that are appropriate for your adventuring level. If dungeon-crawling is more your style, check out Awarr's Dungeon Guide. Level 1 - 10 The biggest decision at this level depends on your choice of starting location. Isle of Dawn If you chose any race and selected to start at the Isle of Dawn, you will start here. The Isle of Dawn is an Asian themed environment where armor-clad samurai (known as Shotaru) serve the emperor's representative (the Magistrate) and protect his subjects from the Hobgoblins and the portal jumping Ulvari. The area features two dungeons: the Earth's Den and The Temple of the Ancestors. For new players, the Isle of Dawn is often the most recommended. It's a small area with decent tutorials, decent rewards, and highest population of low players. Also, offers the most efficient means of leveling crafting, diplomacy, and harvesting. However, the Isle of Dawn is a one-way entrance to Telon. At the time this article was written, you could not go back to the Isle of Dawn once you left. The Isle of Dawn offers some unique items not available anywhere else except in the marketplace. There is the collection of items available from The Tenby which turns into a mob that drops special items such as a vanity pet, weapons, and cookie jar. Also of note, is the diplomacy parley with the fans of Slappy that could earn you a Slappy's Whistle at around level 4 diplomacy. When all of the core quests are completed, you will be given the choice to go to: *Three Rivers *Qa Riverbank *The Tomb of Lord Tsang Related: *Isle of Dawn Adventuring Timeline ---- Tursh If you chose a Thestran Race and selected to start in your home town, you will start just outside Tursh Village. Tursh Village and the neighboring Rindol Field are on the continent of Thestra. The continent of Thestra is European themed complete with a monarch, knights, castles, thatched roofs, and overtaxed peasants. There is no shortage of work for the up-and-coming adventurer: Slaying undead, culling the local wildlife, battling evil constructs, brownies, and planar creatures. The area features two very interesting dungeons: The Rindol Storehouse and the Riftseekers Torrent. You will end up in Three Rivers. Related: *Tursh Village Adventuring Timeline *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Tursh Village *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Rindol Field (Halflings have additional quests here). ---- Cliffs of Ghelgad If you chose a Qalian and selected to start in your home town, you will start high above Qalia's largest port (Khal) on the Cliffs of Ghelgad. The continent of Qalia is Middle-eastern themed complete with a sultan, mercenaries, and djinni (Efreti). The begin your journey in the unforgiving and shifting sands of the desert culling beatles, scorpions, snakes, and the savage race of ratmen (Ksaravi). This area features the excellent dungeon called the Ksaravi Hollow. You will end up in Khal Related: *Cliffs of Ghelgad Adventuring Timeline *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Cliffs of Ghelgad ---- Shang Village If you chose a Kojani Race, you will start in the Imperial Military camp below Shang Village. You will end up in Tanvu. Related: *Shang Village Adventuring Timeline *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Shang Village Tips *For a water breathing potion, check out the quest Still Water near Bordinar's Cleft. *If you want to learn more about the lore of your chosen race, check out Old Starter Towns Guide. *At level 10, you begin to receive attribute points. Don't forgot to spend them. Not sure where? Check out your Classes article for your primary attributes. *At level 10, you can obtain a city Insignia to collection Faction Coins. These special coins allow you to purchase special faction mounts and armor. *At level 10, Ranger players can accept a quest to obtain their pet. *Want a mount? Save your money. If you complete the starter lines, you will receive an upgradeable horse: Isle of Dawn, Kojan, Qalia, Thestra. Level 11 - 20 At this level, most people gather in one of the places below. *Three Rivers *Qa Riverbank *The Tomb of Lord Tsang The Lomshir area has been upgraded to be in this level range. If you chose Three Rivers, you will want to work your way to around 14 and find a group for Khegor's End where you will get to explore a very deep dungeon full of evil dwarves and fungal mobs. If you chose Qa Riverbank, you will want to work your way to around 13 or so and find a group for Azebaj Bee Hive. You will also be introduced to the The Hunter's League Adventuring Timeline. If you chose Tomb of Lord Tsang, you will first need to earn your passage into the tomb. Once inside, you and your group will find a weapon of legend for all. Related: *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Three Rivers Village *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Qa Riverbank *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in The Tomb of Lord Tsang Tips *At 15, Shamans can choose their patron deity. *At 15, Monks can choose between Drunken and Dragon fighting styles. Level 20 - 30 At this level, most people focus on The Hunter's League Adventuring Timeline in Skrillien Point. A popular quest line is United Races of Telon (URT) Adventuring Timeline, which is known for its twisted insight into the operations of this well-meaning organization. Around level 24, many adventurers like to storm the Trengal Keep. It offers a variety of mobs and many of the rewards are for Jewelry. Tips *At 20, if you got the Bracelet of Lucky Charms, click it to upgrade it. *At 20, some classes like Clerics and Necromancers can pursue special class quests. Clerics can choose their affinity and Necromancers can complete the quest to learn the feign death ability. *At 20, solo-minded necromancers, clerics and/or paladins may want to go hunting in the undead-rich Coastal Graveyard chunk. *At 21, you will be able to buy a Camel from a special vendor in the desert. *At 21, you can probably complete the first lower level Lorestone quests in Kojan: Tanvu Sojourn and Journey though Martok *At 24, if you aren't squeamish about killing some miners, you could obtain the panther mask from Siren Imirial the Seducer in Shidreth Mines in the chunk of Coterie Infineum Sanctum. *At 25, you can begin the quest for two special mounts: Unicorn Adventuring Timeline and Shadowhound Adventuring Timeline. *Before level 29, people will farm Ancient Platinum Coins in the outdoor dungeon at Ksaravi Gulch. *At 25, you can quest to be one of the fast and furious with your new Journey Boots. *At 26, you can complete Charm Caster Training to be able to use charm clickies. There is a separate quest for crafters that allows them to make them. *At 27, you can pick up your sweetheart a very special Forgotten Earring Level 30 - 40 In this level range, there are five favorites leveling spots. *Coterie Infineum Sanctuary *River Valley *Cragwind Ridge *Wardship of the Sleeping Moon *Dargun's Tomb Other Notable mentions, *Zossyr Hakrel *Karrus Hakrel Tips *At 30, if you got the Bracelet of Lucky Charms, click it to upgrade it. *In this level range, various classes start to discover their first Learned Abilities. Check out your Class article to see if any are listed. *If you haven't already, spend some time harvesting or crafting. Supplementing your adventuring income, will help you afford the more pricier gear you will want to buy from the exchange. Level 40 - 50 Common leveling areas and adventuring pursuits at this level are: * Thelaseen * Graystone * Swamp Armor * Nusibe Necropolis / Lucent Faction * Finishing up the remaining Lorestone Quests Tips *At 40, if you got the Bracelet of Lucky Charms, click it to upgrade it. *At 40, Rogue and Bard players may wish to complete the Mask of the Feral Warrior in the Lost Canyon. *At 40, players who are tired of their armor making their butt look fat can complete the Skeleton Illusion quest (Unmarked Armor) in the Plains of Anguish. *At level 45, you can begin the Griffon questline to earn your own flying mount. Level 50+ In this level range, you will need to find friends. Some areas to that come to mind are: *Magi Hold *Ancient Port Warehouse *Pantheon of the Ancients *Shores of Darkness *Troll Coast *Overland raiding *Bridge of Destiny *Shimmering Shallows & that isle in Kojan *Shadow Hillsbury *Nusibe Nercopolis *Rhaz Inkur *Virak Lair *City of Brass Tips *At this level, you will need to collect items to learn your Level 51 - 55 Abilities and have the help of an artisan crafter (one that has completed the Genesis line—50+) of the required profession to restore your rune, banner, or pearl (class dependent). Other Useful Resources *http://www.vgwalkthroughs.com/ Category:Adventuring Category:Guides